poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkrai Appears/Dark Void/Ash's Nightmare/Ash wakes up
Here is the scene where Darkrai shows up, it fired Dark Void putting Ash to sleep. Then he starts having a nightmare seeing Palkia and then wakes up at the Pokemon Center goes in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (Later, Cherrim is having fun dancing while Tonio is recovered) Alice: '''You okay? '''Tonio: '''Uh-hmm. '''Chiro: '''Who's that guy? '''Alice: '''This is my friend, Tonio, He's a scientist. '''Izzy Izumi: Please to meet you. Otto: Hi. Donatello: Hi, I'm Donatello. I'm a scientist too. Agumon: What are you doing? Tonio: '''I was investigating a space-time abnormality that I had detected. Something has happened. '''Omi: '''What has happened? '''Raimundo: We don't know, Omi. Donatello: Mind if I help you? Tonio: Sure. (Tonio gives his computer to Alice as he looks at the destroyed pillars) Tonio: It is impossible. (Suddenly the pieces of the pillar broke and hits Tonio's head hard) Alice: Tonio! Emerl: (In Buster Moon's voice) Are you okay? Tonio: No, no. I'm fine, I'm fine, really. Clay: You don't need a pack of ice, partner? Tonio: No thank you. Baron Alberto: Alice, you don't have to be so nice to him. Alice: Alberto. Baron Alberto: After all my dear you are to be my wife remember? (Brock was shocked) Dawn: No way! Double-D: '''Oh dear. '''Fluttershy & Rarity: (Gasp) Applejack: What?! Twilight Sparkle: He said what?! Pinkie Pie: Wow! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! Alice: Excuse me, but I thought I told you no already. Come on, I'm too young to think about marriage. Baron Alberto: Please forgive me. This isn't the time or place for that kind of talk. Now that that's done, why don't you come on over to my place for a little dinner. Pinkie Pie: Oh! Will you have cake? Baron Alberto: Why of course pink pony. Dawn: Cool it! Alice is not interested and Pinkie will never come to your dinner to have cake! Sora Takenouchi: Yeah! Who do you think you are?! Rika Nonaka: Yeah! You will be toasted. Zoe Orimoto: You go girls! That's girl power! (Chimchar gets angry) Baron Alberto: Excuse me young ladies. Butt out! Ash Ketchum: Tonio, who is that guy? Tonio: Baron Alberto. Baron Alberto: So Alice, let's get going. (Alice runs off and sticks with Tonio) Alice: You see, Tonio is the one I like. Tonio: I am? Baron Alberto: You have quit a sense of humor my dear. Tonio: So this is all just a little joke. Alice: Joke? Hm! (Flashback starts with Alice and Tonio when they were young as young Alice hugs him as the flashback ends) Tonio: Oh, Alice. (Meanwhile we go to Dialga and Palkia continue to fight each other as two Legendary Pokemon both fire hyper beam attacks, it causes the explosion. Then we go to the real world where we see the strange energy appears) Tonio: Not again. What is it? Such strange phenomenon. Tails: Guys look! Terriermon: I sense something. Renamon: Me too, it's coming from over there. (The heroes looks to see the plant was sliced in half and falls to the ground. Suddenly we see a shadow moving) Ash Ketchum: Something's there! (As the clouds covers the sun, Cherrim sunshine form transforms into their overcast forms. A Pokemon emerges from the shadows) Darkrai: Do not come here. Percy: '''What is that? '''Thomas: '''Bust my buffers! '''Knuckles: What is that? Tonio: It's Darkrai! Baron Alberto: I'd say so. (The heroes looks to see Darkrai completely comes out of the shadow glaring at them) Dawn: '''Darkrai? '''Ash Ketchum: Afraid so. Jinmay: '''What are you doing here? '''Baron Alberto: So it was you after all Darkrai. Go, Lickilicky! (Lickilicky prepares to fight) (We go to the villains seeing Darkrai) Jessie: Oh. Who's that? Meowth: That's Darkrai. James: What a nice-looking chap. Orbot: Amazing. Larry Koopa: We should get that Pokemon. (Lickilicky fires hyper beam, but Darkrai disappears from the ground) Baron Alberto: '''What? '''Ash Ketchum: It's gone! Johnny the Lion: Where did it go? (Darkrai was moving around the heroes, it pops out of the ground as it fires Dark Void aiming at Lickilicky) Eddy: What is that!? Double-D: It's Dark Void! Look out! (Lickilicky dodges the incoming attack) Takato Matsuki: Ash, watch out! (But it was too late, the attack hits Ash as he falls into the darkness) (Ash crashes into the ground as he gets up and looks to see nothing and nobody was there but himself) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey guys? Pikachu, Emerl, where are you? Hey! Brock, Dawn! Tai! Davis! Takato! Takuya! (While Ash was walking a shadow was moving as it shapeshift into the shape of Darkrai the eyes open as it showed Ash the image of Palkia) '''Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! What's going on!? (Palkia roars as it disappears, Ash sees Darkrai) Ash Ketchum: Darkrai! Darkrai's doing this. (Brings out his Pokeball) All right, Turtwig, I choose you! (He threw his Pokeball but it disappeared as Darkrai sinks into the ground, Pikachu can be seen behind it) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu! (The ground suddenly changes into the hole as Pikachu gets trapped) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Pikachu! (Ash grabs Pikachu just in time as they embrace themselves, then falls into the never ending story of darkness. Pikachu then launches Thunderbolt waking him up at bed) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika, pi! Ash Ketchum: Your okay! (Ash hugs and squeezes Pikachu tight) Dawn: Ash, stop! Pikachu's suffocating. (Ash gets up discovering he was in bed, not knowing where he end up) Ash Ketchum: Where am I? Dawn: The Pokemon Center. Tai Kamiya: Ash, are you okay? Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, I'm fine. '''Ed: '''Ash! You’re alive! (He hugs Ash) '''Henry Wong: '''Welcome back, how are you feeling? '''Rika Nonaka: '''What a wuss, I can't believe you fainted. '''Chiro: '''Good to know that your okay. '''Nurse Joy: '''You were having such terrible nightmares after Darkrai put you to sleep. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Nightmares, huh? That means it was all just a dream. '''Joe Kido: Correct, Ash. Nurse Joy: Creating bad dreams is Darkrai's special ability. If you ever sleep from Darkrai. You'll have terrible nightmares. Gomamon: Wow. Really creepy. Brock: You were really in a bad way. Ash Ketchum: You woke me up didn't you buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Gibson: '''So Who's Darkrai doing this? '''Nurse Joy: '''Darkrai doesn't normally come out when people are around. '''Brock: So I don't think the townspeople are liking this one bit. Nurse Joy: Because of all those nightmares even the other Pokemon stay away from Darkrai. Dawn: Well no one wants to have that nightmare right. Finn the Human: Yeah. Jake the Dog: There's no way I'll never fight Darkrai. Otherwise it will put me to sleep and I'll have those nightmares. Ash Ketchum: If I ever come across that Darkrai again, I'll give it a battle, for good! Pikachu: Pika! Alice: Wait. Remember it was Baron Alberto who attacked first. Benny the Beast: '''Alice is right. Don't push yourself to far, Ash. (Then Tonio begins touching the flooring looking like a warp) '''Antauri: '''What do did hear Tonio? '''Tonio: '''This is an incredible force, enough to actually warp space. I have to look at more data. '''Izzy Izumi: We're coming with you, Tonio. Tentomon: Don't start it without me. Donatello: I wanna come too. I'm a scientist as well. Tonio: Okay, please help me out. Alice: Tonio? Mimi Tachikawa: Izzy? (Tonio, Izzy, Tentomon and Donatello gets out of the room and walks in the hallway) Tonio: There's a strong possibility the same thing has happened before. Maybe there's something in Gody's diary. Tentomon: Watch out for that-! (Tonio hits the wall) Tentomon: Wall. Alice: That is so him. Once he starts thinking about something that's that. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Nightmare scenes